The One
by BlazePrincess49
Summary: Sabrina wanted to be normal. She didn't want to be a pixie princess. Neither a Grimm. Sabrina has to defeat Mirror and find her parents before it's to late. Just a few days ago she figured this out. Plus, Puck had messed up badly... again! R
1. He ate the apple again! (Arggh!)

**Okay, this takes place when they got out of the Book of Everafters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

A piercing scream was heard in the Grimm Household.

"It came from Sabrina's room," Daphne said, pale.

"Come on!" Henry rushed.

The Grimm family ran to Sabrina's room and saw Sabrina, lying on the floor her eyes closed. Puck rushed forward.

"She has a pulse," Puck said as he sighed.

"What's wrong with her?" Daphne asked.

Suddenly, Sabrina opened her eyes. "Hurry! Help! They're captured!" Sabrina screamed. Suddenly, she shook her head. "I had a weird dream," Sabrina groaned.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked.

"Yeah," Sabrina said rubbing her head.

Everyone nodded when Daphne noticed something wrong.

"Sabrina, why do you have pointed ears?" she asked.

"I do?" Sabrina said in disbelief.

Sabrina touched her ears and realized they were pointy.

"What happened?" Sabrina asked eyeing Puck.

"I swear! I didn't do it! Plus, I would have made them green," Puck protested.

"Fine Puck, we believe you," Granny sighed.

Everyone filed out of the room but Puck stayed.

"Cool room," Puck said amazed touching everything.

Sabrina had light blue walls and cotton candy pink clouds painted. On her ceiling, there were glow in the dark stars.

"This is why I don't let you in my room," Sabrina grumbled.

Puck ignored her.

"Ooh, what's that?" Puck said finding at apple. He took a chomp out of it.

"No! Don't eat it! It's not like Snow's apple. You're gonna faint! A royal blood has to kiss you that you love and has to be different sex from you! I am done with that!" Sabrina cried.

But, it was too late. Puck was lying on the cold hard ground.

"Ughh," Sabrina groaned as she put him onto her bed.

**One Hour Later**

"You have what?" Veronica shrieked.

"I told you, when we were leaving the Book of Everafters, I kinda took Snow's apple." Sabrina said, ashamed.

"Young lady-"Don't 'Young Lady' me!"Sabrina snapped. "Cobweb, (he isn't dead) said he needed it!"

"Why did he need it?" Veronica said impatiently.

"Well, he was making a new creation." Sabrina explained. "But, we replaced the apple from the Book of Everafters with a…." she faltered.

"What?" Daphne demanded.

"A pomegranate," Sabrina whispered.

Uncle Jake burst out laughing.

"How is Snow gonna eat that?" Uncle Jake snorted.

"Jake," Granny said in a stern tone that made Sabrina flinch.

"Okay now, we will figure out someone that's a royal blood and someone Puck loves," Granny reassured. "Okay now, go to bed."

**3 hours later**

Sabrina couldn't sleep. Thunder rumbled in the distance that didn't make it better. Sabrina looked at Puck.

_How handsome and- wait, Puck isn't handsome. He's gross and smelly,_ Sabrina thought.

Then, somebody barged into her room. Sabrina grabbed her dagger taped under her bed.

"Put that down," said a voice. Uncle Jake.

"You found something?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, come down," Uncle Jake said, his voice panicked.

Sabrina went downstairs and saw that everyone was up.

"What you find?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, I typed your symptoms, and I found something," Uncle Jake said.

"What?" Sabrina asked, curious now.

"There's an old myth. There was a king, and he had one daughter. Sadly, the king knew that she was endangered so he gave her to a random family. The king was kidnapped along with the queen. The girl, when the time is right, she's going to figure out who she is. She'll get an image of the whole thing then get pointy ears." Uncle Jake said.

"Like me," Sabrina said, worried.

He nodded. "The king and the queen are a special type of fairy. They are-"

"Pixies," Sabrina finished.

"The monster that had kidnapped the girl's parents is searching for the daughter. You Sabrina is in danger," Uncle Jake finished.

It was all dead silent.

"So…" Daphne stated. "When are you going to kiss Puck?"

"What?" Henry and Sabrina said horrified.

"Plus, it will prove that your royal blood," Daphne said a matter-a-factly.

"Why me?" Sabrina whined.

Daphne dragged her up the stairs.

When they were in Sabrina's room, Daphne urged, "Kiss him."

Sabrina looked at her mother for reassurance but her mother just smiled.

Great, she was out numbered.

Sabrina took a deep breath. She leaned toward Puck. Finally, her lips touched his. There was a spark and Sabrina backed away in surprise. Puck's eyes fluttered open.

"So, what did I miss?" Puck asked

**Hi guys! So, here's chapter one. I hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you think! Review, favorite, and follow!**


	2. Wings

**Hi guys! Here's chapter two! I'd like to thank puckabrinarox0024 for the review. So, here's chapter two! ENJOY!**

**Chapter Two**

"Sabrina, you should really stop," Daphne suggested.

"Ugh," Sabrina groaned. "I kissed him once now I kiss him again?"

Daphne shrugged and rushed out.

Stupid Puck, Sabrina thought.

She was in the restroom, flossing, mouth washing, applying many layers of lip gloss, and brushing her teeth. Sabrina looked at herself in the mirror. Her lips were redder than a rose, her breath was minty and clean, and her smile was perfect. Sabrina decided it was time to stop. When she headed out of the restroom, she ran into her least favorite person. Puck.

"Did you have to kiss me? I'm like doing everything to get your scent off me," Puck sneered.

"You're telling me!" I spat. I was getting angry. "You really had to eat the apple didn't you? Do you not have any sense? Next time, if you eat an apple, don't come crying for me in my dreams!"

Puck seemed surprised by Sabrina's outburst.

"Sabrina, I- "Don't Sabrina me!" Sabrina said angrily.

Sabrina stormed out and went to her room. Sabrina was sick of all this mess. She didn't want to be a Grimm neither a pixies princess.

"Sabrina!" Daphne called.

Sabrina marched downstairs and found everyone on the couch.

"Yes?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, were going to find more about this pixies thing-"Daphne glanced at her, -"or any other thing. Plus, were going to figure out who the monster that kidnapped them is," Daphne finished.

"Well, then, count me out," Sabrina announced but Granny stopped her,

"No Sabrina, you must come," Granny commanded.

Sabrina sighed and sat back down.

"So, where are we going to find a clue?" Sabrina asked rolling her eyes.

"Well, Sabrina. I have known a few pixies for a while, I even knew the king," Granny smiled as if she remembered something. "When the king and queen were kidnapped, the king gave me a piece of the diamond rose."

"What is that?" Daphne questioned.

"Well, when the baby is born, the king gives her a diamond rose also known as the 'Royal Rose.' Granny answered.

"Let's see it," Veronica demanded.

Granny pulled out a little piece. It was red and it was like the third of a rose. Sabrina held it in her hand.

"Wow," Daphne breathed,

"Okay, let's get some rest," Granny decided.

Everyone left the living room. Sabrina headed to her room. Truly, Sabrina didn't want to be a pixie princess. Ever since Mirror had betrayed them, Sabrina felt uneasy. Sabrina curled up in a ball and went to sleep.

**One hour later**

Sabrina felt something poking out of her back. She squirmed and wiggled but it didn't help.

What's happening? Is this a part of the princess thing? Sabrina thought.

Sabrina got up and headed to the restroom. She looked in the mirror and saw little blue things on her back.

Are these my bed sheets? Sabrina wondered.

She touched them and they felt like silk and soft. They began to flutter and she flew to the ceiling.

"Help!" Sabrina yelled.

She wondered if someone had put magic mushrooms in her lunch.

Puck came first.

"Where are you?" Puck asked, confused.

"Ceiling!" Sabrina shouted.

Puck smirked.

Sabrina realized what happened. She had gotten wings.


	3. Our First Clue

**Hi guys! Writing this story is a blast! There are some people I'd like to thank.**

**(Orientation Song)**

Thank you for the review…mlbv-grimm

Thank you for the review…puckabrinarox0422

Thank you for the review...sanderine

Thank you for the favorite…Dark Butterfly11517

Thank you for the favorite…Purple penguins5527

**Chapter Three**

"Help me!" Sabrina screeched.

Her wings were out of control. Puck watched, amused. Finally, when Sabrina crashed into the tub and got a bump on her head, Puck finally gave up. Puck flew up and grabbed Sabrina.

"Now, to fly, imagine that you're flying. Lean one way to fly and you must always get out of control. Trust me," Puck taught.

Sabrina tried it and it worked. She fluttered down stairs and saw Daphne and Veronica.

"Sabrina you-"Veronica started.

"Yeah, surprising," Sabrina agreed.

Soon, everyone was up and they were staring at Sabrina in awe.

Uncle Jake broke the silence. "Well, then, we have a mystery to solve!" He declared.

**Three Hours Later**

"What is the royal Rose trying to tell us?!" Daphne wailed.

The Grimm family thought the royal rose had most clues.

"Well, everyone. Let's get to bed," Henry ordered.

Everyone had circles under their eyes. Everyone trudged to bed but Sabrina stayed. She gazed at the piece of the royal rose. She held it in her hands.

"What are you trying to tell me?" she asked.

The royal rose glowed in her hands until it felt hot. Then one thing flashed into her mind.

Faerie.

**Next Morning**

Sabrina felt a flood of sunshine on her forehead. She grumbled and got up and closed the curtains. She raced to the restroom and slammed the door shut.

"Looks like you stuck with me," a voice said. Sabrina knew who it was. Puck.

"What are you doing here?" Sabrina demanded.

"One reason. I live here," Puck said.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. Puck didn't budge. Sabrina had to pull out the big guns. Sabrina grabbed one of Puck's ears and dragged him out the door.

Before he was out, she whispered in his ear, "Don't mess with me."

She slammed the door shut and locked it.

After a long time of flossing, brushing my hair and face, fussing over my hair- wait. Fussing over my hair is not me. I grabbed a white tank top and short jeans. I wore a cute green jacket. I went downstairs. I couldn't wait to tell them the news.

"Guess what," I started.

They looked at me questioningly.

"To find out first clue, we must go to Faerie." I announced.

"What!?" They shouted in unison.


	4. Take that Baba Yaga!

**Hi guys! Here's chapter four! I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter Four**

"Why there?" Veronica screeched.

"Well, because, the rose said so," Sabrina answered.

**One hour Later**

"You what!?" Sabrina shouted, horrified.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "I accidently gave the Vorpal Blade to Peter."

"Why him?" Puck demanded.

"Well, he kinda um, well I- "Daphne, don't tell me you are falling in love with him," Sabrina asked.

Daphne blushed.

"But, why him?" Puck demanded.

"Well, he isn't jealous, or-"Daphne rambled on.

"Well then, get it back!" Sabrina shouted.

"We can't, Peter said he would do something with it," Daphne said like it was the most obvious thing.

"Why?" Sabrina asked trying not to slap Daphne.

"Well, he thought of something like protecting the blade so he gave it to-"Daphne cut off.

"Baba Yaga!" Henry screamed.

"Yes," Daphne whispered.

**Next Day**

"Great, were visiting the witch that wants to kill me," Sabrina grumbled.

"I agree," Henry nodded.

"Three me," Veronica chimed in. "Once, when I was living in Ferryport-"Veronica was cut off by Henry's raised eyebrow.

"Who wants to knock?" Henry asked.

Everyone looked at Daphne. Daphne rolled her eyes. She knocked.

"Who is it?" a voice snarled.

"The Grimms old mama," Veronica answered calmly.

"Mother!" everyone hissed.

"Old Mother," Veronica corrected herself while blushing.

The door creaked open and everyone went in. Everyone was fidgeting.

"Where is she?" Puck asked.

"Old mother?" Granny asked.

"Why are you here?" Baba Yaga seethed.

"We need the Vorpal Blade," Daphne quavered.

"Ahh, Peter was like that when he came with the Vorpal Blade," Baba Yaga chuckled.

"Give it to us," Sabrina commanded.

"Sabrina! Shut up!" Daphne pleaded.

"You dare command me?" Baba Yaga said increadeously.

Sabrina stepped up and held out her hand.

"Your aura, it's more powerful," Baba Yaga stepped back.

Sabrina held out her hand. Baba Yaga hissed and handed the Vorpal Blade to her.

"Let's go," Granny nodded as they headed home.

"Everyone, let's go to bed," Jake ordered.

No one disagreed.

**3 hours later**

Sabrina was worried. She wished she wasn't a pixie.

"Sabrina?" a voice asked.

Sabrina grabbed the dagger.

"Wow, you're that worried about your beauty sleep?" a voice said. Puck.

"What do you want?" Sabrina snapped.

"I know how you feel," Puck said.

Sabrina softened.

"Yeah, I'm sure you know," Sabrina said sarcastically. "You remind me that you're the Trickster King and the true blood of Faerie." Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Leave me alone, I'm going to sleep," Sabrina mumbled as she closed her eyes.


	5. Red and Blue are opposites

**Hi guys! Here's chapter five! I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter Five**

"Sabrina!" a voice said.

Sabrina opened her eyes. She was on top of Puck. Her eyes widened.

"Sabrina!" Puck called again.

Sabrina chuckled. Puck was calling her name in his dreams. Sabrina tried to get up but Puck grasped her tighter.

"Sabrina!" he called again.

Sabrina played along. "Yes Puck?"

"I love you," he mumbled.

Sabrina's eyes widened.

"Puck!" Sabrina yelled.

He shot up like a bullet.

"Ahhhhh!" Puck screamed.

Since Puck screamed, Sabrina screamed. "Ahhhhh!" Sabrina screamed back.

The screaming continued until Puck finally realized who Sabrina was.

"What are you doing?" Puck demanded.

"What are you doing?" Sabrina asked.

"Why am I on your bed?" Puck asked.

"Why are you on my bed?" Sabrina asked.

"Stop copying me!" Puck shouted.

"You stop copying me!" Sabrina snapped.

Puck threw his arms up in frustration and marched out.

**Puck's POV**

I ran out of Sabrina's room.

"Shoot, I hope Sabrina didn't hear talking," I mumbled.

I headed to the restroom and I saw Sabrina brushing her hair. She was H-O-T! She was wearing a sky blue tank top and leggings.

"Puck?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Get out!" Sabrina screamed and slammed the door.

Puck ran out and he backed against the wall.

**Nobody's POV**

Sabrina sighed. Puck just saw her in a tank top. She was going to layer it!

"Sabrina!" a voice called.

"Coming!" she yelled.

**In the living room**

Everyone gathered around the table. The Vorpal Blade was on the table.

"What's the next clue?" Daphne asked.

"Opposite of Red," Sabrina answered.

"What's the opposite of Red?" Daphne asked.

"Blue!" Daphne cried.

"We don't have time to play color matching," Sabrina said irritated.

"No! The opposite of red is Little Boy Blue!" Daphne called.

Red blushed at that name. Sabrina narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"That makes sense," Sabrina nodded. "Blue is a boy, Red is a girl, 'red and 'blue' are different color!"

"Why would he have it?" Red stuttered.

"I have no idea," Daphne said.

"Let's go!" Henry shouted.

**Three hours later**

"His house is here," Red nodded.

Blue's house was well, blue. Red knocked.

"Who is it?" a playful voice asked.

"Red," Red answered.

Blue opened the door.

"Hello, why did you come?" Blue asked politely.

"We need the Vorpal Blade," Veronica said,

"Sorry! I don't know what you're talking about," Blue stuttered.

Sabrina eyes narrowed. "You're lying."

"Sabrina," Red reasoned. "Prove it."

"I can just see it. He is lying," Sabrina answered.

"That's true. The pixie princess can do that." Jake nodded. "The queen had the power to rule her kingdom. Maybe Sabrina had adopted it."

"Let us in," Veronica snapped.

"Please?" Red pleaded.

"You're so cute," Blue smiled. He dragged Red along. "Come on in."

In Blue's house, it was kinda, you know, blue. The only thing that stood out was a machine with a needle. The needle was on a kind of plate. Out of the needle was a red laser with a piece of metal.

"The Vorpal Blade!" Red exclaimed.

"Red, with this, we can make everyone not Everafters, so when their humans, we can wipe them out and rule the world!" Blue yelled. "Plus, it will wipe out everyone in this house! Red, hold this. This won't let you die."

"The blade doesn't have that much power!" Red protested.

"It does," Blue nodded. Like it was that cue, the blade sparked.

"Blue! Stop!" Red pleaded. "Plus, if everyone's dead, who are you going to rule?"

The room started to spark up.

"The dead Red," he answered.

"You're crazy!" Red shrieked.

A lightning bolt flew their and Sabrina held up her hands. A pink bubble surrounded them.

"Keep it up!" Daphne shouted.

Another bolt shot at them.

"Blue! Stop!" Red pleaded.

He softened. "You don't want to rule the world?"

"All I care about it you," Red mumbled.

"Really?" Blue asked.

She nodded.

"Alright then," he agreed.

He took the blade out.

"Red?" Blue asked.

"Yes?" Red asked.

"I love you," Blue said.


	6. To Faerie we go!

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating for a while! Well, here's chapter six!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six**

Red had been quiet lately. Ever since the 'Blue incident' she was quiet.

"Okay, now. We just need one more piece then off to Faerie!" Daphne said.

"Yeah, what does it say?" Red asked glumly.

"It says um, Charming." Sabrina read.

"Of course it's me." Puck boasted.

"You're nothing but charming." Sabrina snorted.

"Charming!" Red exclaimed.

"Ugh, he is so um well crazy." Sabrina said shaking her hands.

"Well then, let's go!" Daphne exclaimed.

**Later**

"Were here!" Daphne yelped. "Oh, I can't wait to see him!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. Daphne had been sweet on Charming for rescuing Elvis.

Daphne knocked. The door creaked open and there was Charming.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"Give us the Vorpal Blade." Sabrina said stepping forward.

"No. I'm giving it to my wife, Snow." Charming snapped.

"GIVE IT TO US!" Sabrina screamed.

"NO!" Charming screamed back.

"Fine then," Sabrina said steely calm. She took out a pointed dagger from her boot.

"Sabrina." Daphne warned. "Stop."

"You want to fight girlie? I'll give you a fight." Charming said removing his sword.

"Stop!" Daphne pleaded.

Sabrina looked at Daphne and said, "Fine!"

"Scared?" Charming sneered. "Looks like it."

"Shut up!" Daphne screeched.

"Marshmallow! Stop! They're going to skewer each other!" Puck said with delight.

Sabrina's eyes narrowed. She didn't like giving Puck delight. Sabrina set down her dagger.

"We could do this another way." Sabrina suggested. Sabrina stared at Charming's head.

Weakness, Sabrina thought.

Then, it popped into her head.

"You guys." Sabrina turned to Puck and Daphne. "Did you know that when Charming has a collection of baby teeth?"

Puck snickered. "Manly of you."

"Prove it!" Charming stuttered.

Sabrina stared at his drawers. It was hard to tell which one had the baby teeth 'cause he had like millions of drawers.

"Were waiting," Charming said tapping his feet.

Sabrina concentrated harder. She had to figure out where it was. Then, she felt some zap.

"Sabrina!" Daphne said horrified. "Your eyes!"

Sabrina looked around and saw everything that was in the drawers. She glanced at Daphne.

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed. She had saw Daphne's bones.

"What?" she looked at Sabrina through her eye sockets.

Sabrina squeezed her eyes shut.

"Must find teeth." Sabrina muttered.

She opened her eyes. She looked at the drawers and saw them. She opened the drawer when Charming intercepted her.

"Okay, I'll give it to you!" Charming begged.

Sabrina held out his hand. Charming gave him his evil eye and gave it to her. It was clear; Charming was giving her his _next-time_ look.

"Let's go," Daphne said.

The group marched out of the mansion and headed home. Sooner or later, Daphne and Puck were sprawled on the couch watching TV. Sabrina reached to turn it off, but, Puck had put a protection spell on it. Sabrina concentrated on the TV. It turned off.

"Wow Sabrina, your powers are really looking up!" Uncle Jake said obviously impressed.

"Thank you," Sabrina said pride swelling in her chest.

"Hey! You turned off the TV!" Puck protested.

"Whatever, let's go to Faerie." Sabrina said.


	7. I'm supposed to be dead

**Okay, chapter seven!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven**

"Out of all the places, Sabrina, does it have to be Faerie?" Puck said, exasperated.

"Not my fault," Sabrina shrugged.

Right now, they were in Uncle Jake's new car going to Faerie. Uncle Jake had gotten an RV. The old car got offended because it back fired when Uncle Jake was driving it. It was pretty cool.

"Sabrina, Puck, get some sleep," Uncle Jake called from the front.

Sabrina mumbled something and leaned against the door. A few hours later, Sabrina was getting tired.

"Sabrina?" said a voice. Puck.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You know I know what you did," Puck whispered.

Sabrina felt like a ton of bricks had hit her head.

"It's none of your business," Sabrina snapped.

"Sabrina, why did you try to run away?" Puck asked.

"You know the answer," Sabrina grumbled.

"You don't want to be a Grimm. Neither a pixie princess right?" Puck asked.

"How do you know?" Sabrina asked.

"Logic," Puck said simply.

"What do you know about logic?" Sabrina asked.

Puck ignored that.

"Get sleep Sabrina," Puck said.

Sabrina didn't object.

**Next Morning**

Sabrina had a weird dream. Eggs and bacon were in front of her saying, "Wakey Wakey eggs and bakey!"

Sabrina opened her eyes. In front of her was Puck. Since Puck didn't notice that she was awake, Sabrina punched him in the jaw.

"Hey!" he protested.

"That's what you get," Sabrina said. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Whatever, were at New York now," Puck said.

Sabrina shot up. "Really?"

"Yeah." He answered.

Sabrina rushed to the windows. "Were home!" Sabrina shrieked. She had missed New York. Something wet started to rush down her cheeks. She wiped them.

"Sabrina?" a voice whispered.

Sabrina turned and saw Puck. "Were home." she said as Puck brushed her tears. His hand was hot against her face.

"Were home," she whispered once more.

Puck brushed her last tear and took a step forward. Sabrina started to see what Puck was doing. She stepped forward. Puck stepped closer and kissed her. Her eyes were wide open. She fixed her eyes onto Puck. She looked into his eyes. His eyes reflected her. Sabrina got a message and collapsed.

(Line Break)

When Sabrina woke up, she was in Puck's arms. Literally in his arms. Puck glanced at her.

"Puck?" she croaked.

"Yeah it's me stinky," Puck said gently.

"Are we at Faerie?" she asked.

"Yes," Puck answered.

Sabrina shot up from Puck's arms.

"Sabrina finally awakes," Daphne joked appearing out of nowhere.

"Where are we?" Sabrina asked.

"Were in the infirmary," Puck answered.

Sabrina sat up. "How long was I out?"

"Three hours." Puck answered.

"What?!" Sabrina said. "It can't be possible. What time is it?"

"Midnight." Daphne said looking at the clock.

Sabrina got up and ran to the door. Something than tripped her. Sabrina glanced down, she saw a rattle snake.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Sabrina screamed.

"What?" Daphne yelled.

"Rattle snake!" Sabrina shouted as she ran back deeper in the infirmary.

The rattle snake transformed into Puck. "Sabrina, the doctor said that you should get some rest."

"I'm not tired!" Sabrina protested. "Plus, who put you in charge of me?"

Puck ignored that. He took out his flute and blew a sharp not.

Sabrina felt sleep coming. She fought it. But of course, the power of sleep couldn't be turned away.

**Next Day**

Sabrina woke up with silence. It couldn't be silent. Usually everything thing was loud. Sabrina got up casually and headed to the restroom.

"Puck?" she asked.

She wandered off to find the restroom. She grabbed her bag full of her stuff and went to the restroom.

She locked the door. She washed her face and hair, brushed her teeth, and flossed. She changed into skinny jeans, a simple white t-shirt, and golden flats to match her hair. She checked her reflection and headed out of the bathroom.

"Puck? Daphne?" she called again.

She went out of the infirmary (and there were no more rattlesnakes) and wandered around. Soon, she found herself outside.

"Great," she mumbled. "Just great."

She wandered around the streets. She saw some jocks riding their skateboards. One of them winked at her. She rolled her eyes. She heard some fluttering nearby.

"Puck?" she asked.

"Not Puck. Mustardseed." a voice said.

"You mean Puck's brother?" she asked.

"Yes, my mother sent me to kill you." MS said.

"What!?" Sabrina exclaimed.


	8. Kidnapped by Puck's brother

**Hi guys! So, here's chapter eight!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight**

"Why am I supposed to be dead?" Sabrina demanded.

"Don't you know the long history between Faerie and Pixi? (pronounce: Pix-I)" MS demanded.

"No!" I just figured that I'm a pixie a week ago!" Sabrina said desperately.

Right now, Sabrina was flying to Faerie.

"Hmmm, you got your wings pretty fast didn't you?" MS observed.

"Well, yeah." Sabrina answered uncomfortably.

"…"

"So, can you tell me the history?" Sabrina asked.

"Sure," MS said putting her down. "But, were going to Faerie after this okay?"  
Sabrina nodded.

"Well, long ago, Faerie and Pixi had a relationship. They decided that it would be best to engage them because Faerie was worried that Pixi would take their land. My mother, made the engagement, without my father knowing. But, you and the prince of Faerie hated each other dearly. When they were to announce the engagement, King Oberon figured out and chose another bride, Moth. Oberon didn't want Puck to marry a foreigner that was from Pixi so; the princess of Pixi was forced to move. Because your father-"he glanced and Sabrina. "-was worried about the tradition: every sixteen year old princess has to marry, he made you forget everything that you remembered, made you reborn, and sent you to the future." MS said.

"Wait, so I was from the past?" Sabrina said in disbelief.

He nodded. "Since the day you were sent to the future, Tatiana was looking for you everywhere. And so, until you came to Ferryport Landing, she sent so, she sent the prince of Faerie here as an eleven year old to wait for you."

"Wait, so how did I figure out my identity?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm getting to that. You figure out your identity when you're fifteen, and your real father, king of Pixi, will teleport you back to the past to find another groom." MS said.

"Whoa, back up. Who was the prince I had to marry long time ago?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, I think you may know that." MS said nervously.

Then, realization dawned to her. "Puck?"

MS nodded.

"Wait, but why am I supposed to be dead?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, my mother was recently robbed, and she got robbed when you came to Faerie. She knew that you were the Pixi princess but didn't say anything. So, she thought that you were the thief. So, she wants you dead." MS replied.

"But, why would I steal that?" Sabrina yelled.

"Well, you're your father's daughter." MS said a matter a factly.

"What was it about him?" Sabrina said suspiciously.

"He's a trickster. He stole, he lied, but he did make a good king." MS answered, "End of discussion, let's go."

Sabrina's wings popped out.

"Get away from her!?" a voice roared.

"Puck?"

"Sabrina!" What did they do to you?" Puck screamed. His eyes landed onto MS. "MS?"

"Brother, step away, our mother wants to kill her." MS said darkly.

"Sabrina, fly!" Puck shouted.

Sabrina flapped her wings. "Puck!"

MS then, whistled and some buff fairies came. They grabbed her by her arms and pushed them back. They put something on her wings and they lost the ability to fly.

"Sabrina! Meet me at Christian Hans Andersen!" Puck shouted. "I won't lose you!

One off the buff fairy guy grabbed Puck and pulled him back.

Her fear was quickly replaced by anger.

"Let go of her!" Sabrina screamed.

She kicked and fought till she was free. She tried to fly but her wings couldn't fly. The wind rushed at her so fast spots danced in front of her eyes.

BAM! She hit ground so hard her head cracked. The last image that she saw was those buff fairies.

**Three Hours Later…**

Sabrina blinked. Pain seared up her leg and head. She groaned drowsily. She tried to get up but it happened so fast. Stars danced around her she blacked out. When she woke up again, it didn't seem so painful.

"Sabrina." said a sharp voice.  
"Yeah?" she said groggily.

She felt the woman smile. "It's the time of your reaping."


	9. Unusual Things in Puck's Pockets

**Hi guys! So here's chapter nine! I apologize for all the people who had to wait a long time to read this!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine**

She was coming at me with a knife and it rested at my stomach.

"Princess of Pixi," Tatiana laughed. "So hopeless!"

Why do you have such a desire?" Sabrina demanded.

"You stole my money! You stole all the gold I had and I will get revenge!" Tatiana snapped.

"You're a psycho lady!" Sabrina yelled.

Tatiana picked up the hilt of the knife and studied it carefully. Sabrina looked into her eyes. There was pure craziness.

"RAGH!" Tatiana screamed and stabbed the dagger into Sabrina's stomach.

Sabrina felt pain. She let out a blood-curling scream. She shifted so the knife moved inside her.

"AAHHHH!"

"Sabrina!" a voice yelled.

The door burst open. Sabrina's vision was hazy but she saw Puck.

"Son, why are you here?" Tatiana asked.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU WITCH!" Puck screamed.

Puck ran over to Sabrina and took off his shirt.

"What are you-"Tatiana got another knife and plunged it into her stomach once more.

"AHIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sabrina screamed.

The pain was horrifying.

"Puck! Get out of here." Tatiana hissed.

Puck grabbed his shirt and me. He ran out the door. While he was running to cobweb, he kept on pressuring my wound.

"Ow!" Sabrina screamed. "Stop!"

He ignored me. "Sabrina, don't sleep.

My gaze shifted and I saw Daphne crying. Then she melted into Granny Relda. Then darkness.

When I woke up, I felt weird. There was an odd sensation in my stomach.

"Sabrina?" a voice asked.

I recognized it immediately.

"Puck?"

"Sabrina."

"Brina!" a voice yelled.

Daphne came into view. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Sabrina smiled at Daphne. "I'm alright."

"Marshmallow, can you please-"Puck gestured to the door.

Daphne's eyes widened as she inputted her palm into her mouth.

Daphne began to giggle and left.

Sabrina shot a confused looked at Puck. He just gave her a wry smile. Puck helped Sabrina.

Puck smirked. "Princess of Pixi, will you do me the honor?"

In his hands, there appeared two goblets of hot chocolate with whip cream and marshmallows.

"Only if it's not poisoned," Sabrina giggled, remembering how Moth had tried to kill her.

He handed her a goblet and they drank. Soon when they were done, Puck got down on his knees and got a bunny from his pocket

Sabrina's eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Oops," Puck said, his face heating up.

He dug in his pocket and pulled out a book. On the cover, it said, Sabrina's Sexiness. Sabrina raised her eyebrow. Puck blushed. After pulling out a few disturbing things, he finally gave up and asked:

"Sabrina, will you be my girlfriend?"

Sabrina had never had a happier day before.


	10. The Scarlett Hand

**Chapter Ten**

It was dark at night and things were lurking around, mostly, from the Scarlet Hand. But in the dark, there was a fair maiden, the princess of Pixi.

"So Sabrina, why are we doing this again?" Puck asked.

"I've told you, I need to practice my Pixgic (pronounce: Pixjic)," Sabrina hissed.

Pixjic was Pixi magic.

"What if you get captured by the Scarlet Hand?" Puck demanded.

"Doesn't matter. Plus, you'll be protecting me right?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah."

"Wait, you go over there. You pretend to surprise me okay?" Sabrina ordered.

Puck nodded obediently. He had learned over the past days at Faerie that messing with Sabrina would never end well. Sabrina crept around, her knife out, trying to be aware of out surroundings. Then something tackled her.

"What the-"

A gag was clamped over her mouth and she was tied up.

"Muck!" Sabrina yelled muffled under the rag.

"Shut up," a voice snapped gruffly.

Where was Puck supposed to be when I needed him?

Sabrina looked up her eyes wide with fear. The monster traveled and they reached their stop. And on the entrance was a scarlet hand. Sabrina let out a squeak.

"Master, I brought her," he said his voice rich with honor.

"Good. Bring her here."

His voice was so familiar but I couldn't place it.

Finally, the gag was ripped from my mouth. "Let me go!" I yelled.

"Sabrina. You gotten mature," a voice said.

Then, I caught his face. It was Mirror.

"Y-you," I stuttered.  
"Yes," he said malice crossing his face.

I was pushed into a circle machine and electric bonds. The bonds grabbed me squeezing my wrists. **(A/N: The machine looks like the things in "The Incredibles").**

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Well, you see Sabrina, you're powerful. This machine will steal the power out of you," Mirror sneered.

He pressed a few buttons and electricity surged into me. The electricity searched me, for my vulnerable part. Then it reached it, the part of my stomach that was stabbed. As it got closer, the pain grew. It was hurting, more than the knife. Like people poking you with a knife everywhere.

"Stop!" I screamed.

The pain subsided.

"Hmm, Sabrina. You're too weak. Two more seconds and you would have died! We need the rest of your power. Your full power. But, you are to weak. We need you to be strong. So that way, if you're strong, you could give all your power than die." Mirror explained.

I stared at him my eyes widened with fear and shock. That day, I was sent to a dungeon.

Then I heard a voice.

"Princess of Pixi, what a pleasure."

I looked ahead and saw a boy with red hair. He wore a green cap and a green shirt and pants.

"I'm Peter. Actually, Prince Peter," the boy said tipping his hat and bowing.

"As in the Peter Pan?" I demanded.

"Yes. But, Prince Peter," he nodded.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Same reason you're here. I'm the one you're engaged to now. Prince Peter," he smirked.

"But aren't I supposed to be teleported to Pixi? That's the story," I told him confusedly.

"About that… You're father is now Kingnapped by Seldem, a enemy of your father's, so I have to come here and save the day." Peter responded.

"Seldem?" I inquired.

That was the sign I got when I looked into Puck's eyes!

"Wait. You tell me the whole story beginning to end," I ordered.

Peter rolled his eyes.

He is kind of cute when he does that, Sabrina thought.

"Well, Seldem, is a enemy of your father. I have no reason why. So, Seldem took power and he Kingnapped your father. Before he was took, he told me to tell you this and rescue him. But, Mirror, knew I was coming. I have no idea why, but I think there is a spy or Seldem and Mirror know each other. So, I got captured by Mirror and then you came." Peter explained.

"But how do we rescue my dad?" I wailed.

"Well, there is such thing as the Crystal Hearts. They can defeat evil and destroy Mirror. But, we need to get all of them to defeat Mirror," Peter clarified.

"Okay," I nodded. "Now, all we have to do is break out."


End file.
